Julia's Mistake
by Alorang
Summary: When the night elf Alorang comes back to Stormwind to visit an old friend. She realizes just how much trouble she's got herself into. Can she help this old friend rescue her marriage after a moment of passion could ruin it forever?


Hey guys. This is my first story, well...not my first story. The first story I actually had the courage to post online and let people read! I know it's a little boring at first, but I wanted people to understand what's going on before I continue. I'm not if I should continue writing this from Alorang's point of view, or switch to some of the different characters involved as I continue. Let me know what you all think : )

OH, and if you want to know more about Alorang, go to my profile. I've set it up as her. In my picture, she's the one of the left : P

Chapter 1

"My Dearest Alorang,

It would be wonderful to see you again. The boys are growing more each day and would love to see their aunt again! John spends most of his time away from home, he travels with the faire, selling his trade wherever they land next. He is only home for a few months of the year, and the boys are beginning to lose him as a father figure. Maybe having you around will remind them of the times when we were once a family.

See you this winter my old friend,

Julia."

The snow fell gently on Alorang as she wondered across the cobblestone streets of Stormwind City. It had been many years since she had last been here, but nothing seemed to of changed greatly. A few buildings had been repaired, and some new soldiers guarded the gates. Other than that, the town still moved with the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

The children were gathering what little of the snow remained on the streets, throwing it at each other while their mothers yelled at them in the background. Tradesmen wondered round with carts, while woman walked back to their homes with baskets of food. The tavern was alive with life, and the sound of merry drunken men singing holiday songs drifted into the streets. The smell of roasted meat greeted Alorang, and her stomach growled, ready to be filled after so many days of nothing.

Turning a corner into the park, she saw the small house she had been looking for, perched at the end of the row. It's wooden roof had a few holes in it, patched with hay until someone could come and repair it. There was no front door, only a sheet that drifted back and forth with the winter wind. A womans shrill voice came from within, before a loud smack and the complaints of a young boy. Alorang sighed, rolling her eyes before heading towards the house. The words coming from within became clearer with each step she took.

" I told ye know bloody pie before yer dinner! I've told ye! Why do ye always have to disobey meh!"

"Mum, it was only a small slice!"

"Ah don't care, now go watch yer bro'er!"

"Bad timing?"

Julia turned, let a small scream before rushing forward and embracing Alorang. Laughing, she threw her arms around the small woman and returned her hug with equal force. Both Julias sons stared up at the elven woman who had invaded their home. Turning to gaze at them, she smirked slightly.

" Well, Jacob, Jordan, why are you both looking at me like you've never seen me before? You telling me you don't remember me?"

"A-Alorang…" Muttered Jacob, stepping forward, looking up at her in awe. " Is that you?"

"So you do remember me."

He nodded, reaching forward and giving her a slight hug before stepping back again. Jordan, however, was considerably less timid. He rushed forward, throwing himself against Alorangs shins. "Awolang!"

She laughed, lifting him and setting him on her waist, one arm around his back to hold him while she flicked his nose with her free hand.

"Now, this one remembering me…I'm surprised. He's only 4, a year old when I left."

"Ye spent so much time with 'im when 'e was wee, not surprised 'e looks at ye liked yer 'is mother."

"Hmm…I suppose so. Where's Jacob run off too?"

"Up too his room, I've told 'im if I 'ave guests 'e's not to be in the room."

"And Jordan?"

"'E's already asleep on yer shoulder, won't notice a thing."

Alorang blinked, and funny enough, the heavy breathing of Jordan drifted into her ear. He was asleep, and mumbling something, before turning his head and continuing his sleep. Alorang pulled out a chair and sat down, careful not to hurt Jordan on the way down.

"So, Alorang, 'ow yeh been?"

"Good, busy, but good. Just got finished dealing with the dwarves, been trying to find some good blacksmiths to travel with our soldiers, but dwarves aren't the most …easy of folk."

Julia laughed, bringing two mugs of ale over to the table, placing one in front of Alorang and one on the table for herself. She then moved to the kitchen, bringing back a plate of cold meat and some bread. She nodded at Alorang before taking her place at the table. Alorang reached forward, grabbing a strip of meat and munching on it slowly, her stomach protesting greatly. She watched Julia careful, who, for all that she seemed happy seeing Alorang, looked strangely out of place in her own home. She raised her mug of ale to her lips, taking a few gulps and setting it down again. Julia quickly went to refill it without once touching her own mug.

"How far along are you, Julia?"

"'What?"

"How far along are you? You know what I'm talking about."

Julia sighed, setting down the pitcher of ale with shaking hands. She dropped back into her seat before placing her hand across her stomach.

"'Ow'd ye know?"

"Julia…you were the one that taught me how to drink. We used to go to pubs, and you'd drink so much you wouldn't wake up for three days. The only time I've ever seen you not drink, it when you're with child."

"Ye always did notice the tiny things….one o' the things that makes ye such a good assassin."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"….three months."

"It's not Johns then. He hasn't been home for at least 5 months, judging on the state of your house."

"No…"

Alorang sighed, pushing the plate of meat aside before reaching forward and taking Julias hand. She gazed across at her friend, whose lower lip was quivering, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"What happened?"

"John and I…our marriage 'as been done for a while now… the boys don't love 'im. He had an affair with some woman 'e met while 'e was away. Some bloody…."

"Elf?"

"I-I'm sorry Alorang…I wasn't implying."

"It's fine…go on."

"Well…'e swore it was offer, that'd 'e leave the fair and come 'ome if that would make me believe 'im. I couldn't let 'im do it…his work is our only source of income…and 'e loves it. John was meant to be a warrior ye know…should of traveled 'round…fighting for 'is country. Instead….'e got stuck wit' me.."

The last few words got stuck in Julias throat as she choked back tears. She took a moment to collect herself before continuing. Alorang gave her hand a small squeeze, urging her on.

"Well….John went away again…and the local blacksmith, and ol' friend of Johns came round to check if we were ok. 'Is name was Samuel 'E was so nice Alorang, helped us fix the windows and the roof, one o' the holes is still there I know…but compared to the mess it was… the whole house was falling apart, he built it back up for us. I invited him for dinner, and 'e stayed, the boys loved 'im instantly. 'E told them funny stories about his childhood in Westfall, 'ow growing up in a farm was….'e made our house feel like a home again. I found myself getting caught up in him just as much as the boys were…"

Jordan shifted on Alorangs shoulder. She moved him down so that she could hold him in her lap, supporting his back with one of her arms. Her other hand moving back to Julia. The two woman waited until they were sure that he was asleep again before continuing.

"Well…'e went 'ome that night. And came back the next day. Said 'e wanted to escort me into town so I could do my shopping. Didn't want me to try carry it all 'ome myself. I knew that I shouldn't let 'im…but it was so nice 'avin' a friend again Alorang…someone I could talk too!"

She sighed, shifting herself up in her chair, she slid her hand away from Alorang's and rested it on her stomach. Rubbing her hand across like she was waiting for the small bump to appear.

"Anyway…we walked to town, and we spent the whole day there. I did my shopping, 'e showed me 'is shop, all the weapons 'e had crafted. 'E was truly skilled in 'is art. I was impressed. Neither of us 'ad realized 'ow much time 'ad passed, the sun was setting, and we made way back to my house..along the way, 'e grabbed my hand. I pulled back at first but when he tried the second time…I let 'im. He had nice hands, rough, but warm and safe. It'd been so long since I 'ad last 'ad someone hold my hand."

Julia raised her hand to her cheek, brushing away the tear that had starting sliding down her cheek.

" We turned passed the town center, and made our way to the park. We passed an alley, and before I could say anything…Samuel grabbed, pulled me in and pushed me against the wall. I dropped everything I 'ad bought, it scattered across the ground but I didn't care. Samuel 'ad pulled me into the most passionate kiss I 'ad ever 'ad. Even when John and I first fell in love. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself…I kissed 'im back. Threw my arms around 'is neck and kissed 'im like I'd never kissed a man before. He hands went all over me Alorang…tearing the front of my shirt open. 'is lips traveling down to my breasts. 'Is 'ot breath was ticklin' my skin, and before I knew it. I was pulling my skirt up round my waist. Wantin' 'im to take me, I didn't care who saw it Alorang… I loved 'im…and I knew it already. 'E pushed down 'is own clothes and took me right there. Against the wall of the alley. After we were done…'e 'eld me for a bit, until we 'eard a guard coming. I don't think either of us 'ad ever got dressed so quickly in our lives! We ran back to my 'ome…giggling all the way like children. When we got 'ere…'e kissed me goodnight…promised 'e'd be back round again tomorrow."

Alorang across the table. Expecting more of a story.

"Umm….and?"

"'E never came…'is father took ill…traveled to Westfall to be with 'im in his last few months of life. Still down there….'e doesn't know."

"And John?"

"Well o'course 'e doesn't know. I'm not planning on telling 'im either!"

"What are you going to do then?"

"John's no coming 'ome for another year. Gives me 'nough time to give birth to the child. Get rid of it, then go back to usual size."

"What are your going to do with the child?"

"Send it to an orphanage in the dwarves lands. The 'ave a building there that only takes humans. It'll 'ave to go there."

"I"ll take it…"

"What?"

"I"ll take the child. There no point in it going to an orphanage if I can give it a home. Take care of your body, eat well and rest. Don't go into town, any errands you need. You send Jacob, he's a big boy now. He can handle this. I'll be back in 6 months to pick it up."

"Will…you really Alorang? You don't 'ave to do this…I don't deserve your help."

"My dear, as much as I love you…I'm not doing this for."

With that, Alorang rose from her place at the table, sliding Jordan back into his mothers arms. She grabbed her mug, drowning the rest of the ale and grabbing a few slices of meat before heading out the door, back into the winter night. Which seemed more cold and unforgiving that it ever had before.


End file.
